Neo Incan Empire
The Neo Incan Empire was a highly religious nation created by VladDrakken in Imperium Offtopicum IV. Its participation in global politics was minor, and growing lack of interest led VladDrakken to cede the country to the Marian Federation on Turn 15. Despite its limited influence during its lifetime, the Neo Incan legacy would lead to major repercussions by the end of the game. History The Neo Incans emerged mysteriously and abruptly along the northwestern coast of South America, the undefined premise crisis of IOT4 leading the general populations to retreat to cities, leaving rural areas abandoned and open to exploitation. The Neo Incans settled in Inca ruins, from which their culture was derived, creating a chain of city-states under the common guidance of Emperor Davcoatle. Supposedly technologically underdeveloped, the nation's economy stemmed from trading raw materials for food imports. Religion and culture The Neo Incans were highly religious, combining ancestor worship with naturalist anthropomorphic deities. Priests held considerable political power, and most officials were aristocrats born into their positions. The "God Emperor" was believed to trace a direct bloodline to the "mother goddess" and the god of war. Consequently, the Emperor's word was law, and he frequently participated in religious ceremonies. Blood sacrifices were occasionally made, although usually involved volunteers close to death; most rituals consisted of offerings of food or flowers. While the Emperor remained supreme, most functional legal power was delegated to the city-states, resulting in widely varied laws and customs. Military service of at least one year was compulsory for citizenship; women were afforded roles away from the front lines, although female solders were not uncommon. Architecture strongly paralleled Mesoamerican styles, and step pyramids commonly doubled in function as fortified positions. The Neo Incan 'race' was composed of anthropomorphic animals ("furry beings"), mostly bats or bat-hybrids, of unknown origin. They enslaved humans in conquered territories, offering conditional freedom based on a term of "service". The Neo Incans were notable for conducting genetic experiments that came to greater light during Marian surveys following the empire's annexation, leading to speculation that they had physiologically altered themselves to be more like their gods. Field expeditions also uncovered a number of 'failed' experiments dumped in the south of the continent that were subsequently captured and put into "feral zoos". Politics From its entry in the game, the Empire was led by Crown Prince (later, Emperor) Vlaash, who sought to expand the nation, through conquest if necessary. It joined NADTA early on, but quickly grew disillusioned by an apathetic reception and the alliance's belligerence toward Europe, and began siding with ANTIEDO, although it did not pursue formal membership. By Turn 15, VladDrakken had grown bored with the game. Citing "cultural similarities with Spain", the Empire sought annexation into the Marian Federation. While the motion was controversial amongst other players (as it effectively doubled Marian territory), Thorvald ultimately allowed the transfer. Legacy The Neo Incan race laid the foundation for Taniciusfox's anthropomorphism of the Marians, who quickly embraced its new subjects, leading to a cultural diffusion, and ultimately the election of a hybrid president, Emmanuel de Zorrito. Neo Incan genetic experiments continued under Marian stewardship, and secret, especially-risky projects led to the accidental creation of the Kaetif in the aftermath of the nuclear war. See also * Marian Federation Category:Former monarchies Category:South American countries Category:Countries in IOT4